wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Limnor
Limnor is a mysterious character originating from the Penumbral Hydras Renegade Space Marines Chapter. He serves as a highly elusive Blackshield for the elite Deathwatch chapter. The exact moments that he began serving the Deathwatch are unknown along with which chapter he hails from in the annals of the Watch Fortress's history. History The Deathwatch Blackshield named Limnor's past is shrouded in mysteries, maybes, and what ifs. The exact moment of his tithe into the Deathwatch is unknown, and knowledge of who he serves for is greatly lacking. In addition, while Limnor may be willing to tell stories of events he is known to participate in, he never divulges information other than what is already known to the Watch Fortress. Limnor typically appears to an ailing Kill-Team whose mission is most grave and dire and assists them until he is no longer required, not a moment before or after. Personality and Appearance When Limnor speaks, his words leave much to be desired for more inquisitive persons. He speaks to give only the information requested, and when something specific of himself is desired, he provides an answer that avoids disclosing anything more than riddles which provide wisdom should it be interpreted as such. Despite being the one to present himself to those Kill-Teams whom require his aid, he is very cautious, or perhaps suspicious of those Astartes as if expecting that any moment they could apprehend and bring him to Fort Surgegate; or whichever Watch Fortress is the nearest. Limnor's power armor is a strange chimera of various armor variants, mismatched and without symmetry. The armor is jet black with the left arm and armorial bearing the silver typical of the Deathwatch. Across every inch of its surface are scrawlings of tales and events that he has participated in along with a small few illustrations of unknown creatures, in languages both Gothic and Alien. A large billowing cloak made from some unknown hide drapes over his power armor with a hood obscuring but not completely hiding the brown pigmented skin beneath. Like his power armor, script is scrawled along the edges and lengths again in Gothic and Alien languages with a large symbol depicting a constellation of stars. Wargear * 'Gladius Historiarum - '''A formidably large two-handed sword that Limnor carries on his person. The weapon appears to be of human construction, but by whom in particular is markedly unknown. Limnor brings this weapon to bear in only the most dire of circumstances. * '''Liber Ignis - '''One of the two relic pistol weapons wielded by Limnor. The Liber Ignis is a Volkite Serpenta wielded by the Blackshield Astartes. * L'iber Tassatori - 'The second of the two relic pistol weapons wielded by Limnor. The Liber Tassatori is a Grav Pistol wielded by the Blackshield Astartes. * '''Astartes Frag Grenades - '''Fragmentation grenades sized to simplify operation and usage for Astartes. * '''Astartes Krak Grenades - '''Krak grenades sized to simplify operation and usage for Astartes. * '''Power Armor -' His power armor is old and worn from unnumbered battles against the myriad of foes he has faced. Additionally, the scrawlings of past deeds and events Limnor has partook in are etched into its surface. These 'records' are in varying languages, much to the chagrin of any who would wish to learn more about the mysterious Blackshield. Relations Quotes By Limnor: About Limnor: Feel free to add your own. Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Penumbral Hydras Category:Renegade Chapters Category:Renegade Character Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines